Bisounours glacé
by la-petite-maline
Summary: Un one shot sur Sakura, jeune fille de dix-sept ans et quelque au lycée Konoha et qui a eu le malheur de rentrer dans Sasuke Uchiwa au détour d'un couloir.    Haine légère qui disparait petit à petit, doucement, comme un rêve...


Oui-oui et les Bisounours...

Un petit monde tout mignon qui n'existe que dans les songes. Dans ce pays, il n'y aurait pas de famine, dans celui-là pas de guerre et dans ce dernier aucune xénophobie. Pas de nationalisme, pas de 'rentre chez toi, je ne te veux pas'. Pas non plus d'inégalité entre riches et pauvres, jeunes et vieux, hommes et femmes. Rien qu'un manichéisme dégoûtant avec les méchants qui se font toujours botter les fesses par les gentils.

Sakura avait depuis longtemps compris que le monde n'était pas ainsi, sinon sa grand-mère ne se serait pas morte injustement, son oncle ne se serait pas fait virer.. Ses parents ne seraient pas obligés de trimer du matin au soir pour avoir à peine de quoi vivre. Elle n'aurait pas non plus besoin de travailler à l'école mais aussi dans un baîto pour être sure de bien avoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Non. Oui-oui et les Bisounours, c'était pour les enfants qui croient au Père Noël, à la Souris et aux belles histoires d'amour où tout se finit toujours si bien pour les gentils.

Non. On est pas chez le petit pantins et les nounours qui font des câlins à tout bout de champ. On se lève, on travaille et on souffre.

D'abord, tu n'as pas d'amis. Ils s'en vont, te laissent derrière. En même temps tu t'en fiche un peu car tu n'as pas le temps d'avoir des amis. Ou des petits copains. Tu ne fais qu'étudier et travailler, te reposant les dimanches et les jours fériés. C'est tout. Le reste du temps, tu l'occupe pour ton avenir. Et tu souhaite qu'il soit bien.

Oui, Sakura n'avait pas d'amis. Tant pis, elle l'avait voulu non ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait provoqué l'inimitié avec Ino ? Le genre de chose qui fait que lorsque l'on se croise dans un couloir du lycée, tout ce qui passe entre nous c'est de la haine, de la rancœur et du dégoût ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas voulu que ce garçon tombe amoureux d'elle. Elle savait très bien que c'était sa si jolie amie qui avait le béguin pour lui et ce depuis la primaire... Mais il avait fallu que cela lui remonte aux oreille et qu'elle se sente trahie. Mais Sakura n'en avait plus vraiment quelque chose à faire. Aujourd'hui, le seul problème qui lui arrivait était le fait que, à force d'être la première de sa classe, elle ne se retrouve à être lynchée car c'est une intello. Mais elle n'est pourtant pas la plus intelligente : Shikamaru n'a-t-il pas un Q.I supérieur à 200 ? Mais elle a beau le dire, ils ne s'arrêtent pas.

Encore ça ce n'est pas trop grave. Le pire c'est qu'elle s'est attirée les foudre du plus beau garçon du lycée, celui sur qui toutes les filles - même la féministe Temari et l'intrépide Tenten - avait un jour flashé. Et Sakura ne pouvait pas le nier : elle était royalement dans la merde... Tout ça parce que Môssieur Uchiwa ne supportait pas d'être considéré comme les autres, lui qui est privilégié car son père est un investisseur de grand renom pour qui tout va bien. Non, dans sa famille il n'y a pas de chômeur depuis deux ans. Pas non plus depuis plus longtemps. En fait il n'y en a jamais eu. Ils ont toujours été là, forts. Point. Et ils ont également pris l'habitude de se faire respecter, ce que Sakura ne fait pas tout le temps. Et justement, s'il y a une chose à ne pas faire, c'est de rentrer dans Sasuke Uchiwa et ne lui accorder que de faibles excuses. Lorsque l'on est une intello et la tête de turc de pas mal de monde, et quand notre père n'est pas quelqu'un de connu, et quand on est fort, et quand... Bref, on évite. Et Sakura Haruno, 17 ans, n'avait pas évité.

Sasuke Uchiwa l'avait donc prise en grippe et lui faisait des crasses et ce depuis une semaine, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement la jeune fille. Elle commençait à ne plus le supporter et sa mauvaise humeur se répercutait chez elle, faisant que ses parents s'en prenaient plein la gueule. Mais elle tentait tout de même de se retenir : l'ignorance n'était-elle pas la meilleure des défenses ? Visiblement pas en ce qui concernait Uchiwa. Et la patience de Sakura en était à bout. Aussi lorsqu'il l'agressa ce jour-là elle répliqua :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Oh ? s'étonna le jeune homme, On est agressive ? J'aime ça.  
-Ta gueule.  
-Reste polie petite fille.  
-Tu le mérite pas.  
-Mais dis-moi c'est que tu es réactive aujourd'hui ?  
-La faute à qui Mr.Génius ? railla Sakura.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le ton qu'elle avait employé, et reprit d'une voix sourde :

"Ne me crie pas dessus gamine.  
-Je ne suis pas une gamine et je te crie dessus si j'en ai envie.  
-Je te conseille d'éviter de me mettre en colère...  
-Ou tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler tes gardes du corps, ton papa ? Ton grand frère ?  
-Haruno... gronda Sasuke.

Sakura trembla un peu mais elle se reprit bien vite :

"Fais ce que tu veux. Mais les cours vont commencer, alors tu m'excusera mais même si l'année est presque finie je ne vais pas louper ce qui reste pour toi. Bon vent.

Et elle le planta là, un nuage d'exaspération au-dessus du crâne, marmonnant des menaces à l'encontre de ce fils prétentieux et arrogant mais si diaboliquement sexy...

Deux semaines plus tard, la situation n'avait pas changée. Elle avait même empirée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout supporté qu'elle lui réponde une fois de plus, aussi avait-il décidé de rendre la vie imbuvable à Sakura. Il l'insultait dès qu'il la croisait, avait trempée ses chaussures, avait été jusqu'à engager des filles de sa classe pour qu'elle lui cradosse ses affaires - qu'elle avait bien sur portées. Un calvaire... Mais Sakura tenait bon. De plus Sasuke n'avait rien tenté depuis trois jours et il ne restait que demain.

C'est donc en sifflotant que la jeune fille rentrait chez elle, à une heure assez avancée certes, mais elle le devait si elle voulait gagner de l'argent. Et être serveuse ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela. Elle en était à chantonner lorsqu'une main agrippa son poignet, la faisant gémir de douleur. Une violente secousse la projeta alors à terre, et lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, elle ne distinguait presque rien. Presque car elle voyait aisément des silhouettes masculines qui l'entouraient, imposantes et terrifiantes. Sakura se mit à trembler...

"Ferrée.

La voix s'était élevée, froide, sinuante et elle entra dans les entrailles de la jeune fille qui avait reconnu son possesseur : Deidara. Un délinquant qui sévissait dans le quartier mais que les policier n'arrivaient pas à attraper. Il s'était attaqué à de nombreuses personnes et surtout aux jeunes femmes, ses proies favorites. La jeune fille tenta de trouver un échappatoire, tournant la tête de tous les côtés mais un coup violent sur sa joue droite la projeta au sol, lui fendant la lèvre par la même occasion. Deidara, la main encore en l'air, ricana :

"Hin, hin, hin... Ne cherche pas, y'a pas moyen que tu t'en aille.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux ombres restées en retrait et ordonna :

"Sasori, Pein.  
-Oui, répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.  
-Maintenez-la, qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Sakura comprit alors ses intentions et elle se releva, tentant de s'échapper, mais l'un des hommes de main de Deidara l'attrapa par le bras. Elle essaya alors de lui mordre la main mais un coup sur la nuque lui fit fléchir les genoux. Un coup de pied dans son ventre l'acheva et elle s'écroula sur le sol, cherchant son souffle. Sasori et Pein lui tinrent les épaules, écrasant ses bras par la même occasion. Deidara s'avança alors, son désir bien apparent sur le visage. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et c'est avec grand peine qu'elle tenta de les refouler. Mais des lèvres dures s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, la faisant hoqueter de stupeur et de dégoût. Le délinquant en profita alors pour insinuer sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura, qui gémit de déplaisir. Elle eut soudain une idée et l'appliqua automatiquement.

Un grognement s'échappa de son assaillant, mélange de plaisir et de satisfaction et Sakura mis à profit son idée : elle serra les dents. Deidara hurla de douleur et extirpa tant bien que mal sa langue de la bouche da la jeune fille, en sang. Il se vengea alors en lui balançant un coup de pied bestial dans les côtes, la sonnant pendant quelques secondes, lui permettant ainsi d'insérer son genoux entre les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il essaya ensuite de lui remonter sa jupe mais Sakura lui hurla dans les oreilles :

"Non !  
-Ta gueule ! fit l'homme en la giflant.  
-Lâche-moi !  
-Tu peux toujours rêver !  
-Non ! Non !

Deidara avait réussi à lui arracher son vêtement et il en était maintenant à lui enlever sa culotte.

"Laissez-moi partir !

La culotte alla rejoindre la jupe.

"Arrête !

Deidara ouvrit sa braguette.

"Non, non, non !

Deidara s'abaissa vers le bassin de la jeune fille qui se tortilla, tentant vainement de lui échapper. Il la gifla de nouveau, rouvrant sa blessure à la lèvre. Et il commença à insérer son sexe dans celui de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler de plus belle :

"Non ! Non ! Au secours ! A l'aide ! Non ! Stop ! Quelqu'un ! Aidez-moi ! Non ! Arrête ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi ! Non, non, non... Non !

Deidara s'arrêta, réfrénant son envie de quelques secondes, et la nargua :

"Personne ne viendra à ton secours !  
-Combien tu parie ?

La voix qui s'était élevée stoppa net Deidara dans ce qu'il essayait de faire et le possesseur de cette dernière projeta celui-ci loin de Sakura, toujours maintenue au sol, ayant pour seul rempart une chemise déchirée et un soutient gorge à moitié enlevé. Le nouvel arrivant se jeta alors sur Pein et lui décrocha une droite si puissante qu'elle l'envoya à terre, l'assommant net. Sasori fut plus vif et parvint à éviter l'aide inattendue qu'avait la jeune fille mais il ne put prévoir le coup de pied qu'il se prit dans les parties, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant s'agenouiller sur le sol. Deidara s'était quant à lui relevé et il sauta sur l'ombre, qui l'évita de justesse, occupée qu'elle était à frapper Sasori. Elle se mit sur le côté et observa son adversaire : grand, blond. Elle le reconnut et un sourire mauvais s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Une lumière passa alors sur son visage, l'éclairant furtivement mais laissant à Sakura la possibilité de l'apercevoir : Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci fonça sur Deidara et le frappa au ventre, mais ce dernier avait paré et balança son poing vers le visage du jeune homme, qui l'évita. Il tenta alors de lui lancer un coup de pied mais Sasuke lui attrapa les oreilles et d'un geste violent baissa la tête du délinquant, qui vint s'écraser sur le genoux qu'avait levé le jeune homme. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva alors et Deidara hurla de douleur. Il se redressa, tenant son nez duquel s'écoulait un flot de sang. Il se rejeta alors sur Sasuke, mais ce dernier lui fit un coup de pied acrobatique et l'envoya sur le sol. Une fois dans cette position, Deidara ne put se relever car, d'un coup de pied bestial dans l'entre jambe, le jeune Uchiwa le maintint au sol. Deidara s'évanouit sous la douleur.

Une fois qu'il s'assura que les trois agresseurs étaient bien à terre et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se relever, Sasuke sortit un portable de sa poche et composa un numéro :

"Police ? Oui. Je viens de découvrir Deidara et ses deux acolytes dans une ruelle à deux pas du Café Français. Oui. Ils ont l'air d'avoir reçu une bonne raclée. Non, ils sont évanouis. D'accord. Merci, vous aussi. Et bonne pêche.

Et le cadet des Uchiwa rangea son téléphone avant de se diriger vers Sakura, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, observant seulement le jeune homme mettre une raclée à ses agresseurs. Une fois devant elle, il se baissa, se trouvant ainsi à hauteur de son visage. Il l'observa un instant puis il lui tendit sa veste, lui ordonnant de la mettre. La jeune fille ne réagit pas à l'injonction employée et s'emmitoufla vite dans la longue veste. Il lui demanda ensuite :

"Ca va ?

La voix était douce, tendre, ce qui surprit Sakura qui n'était pas habituée à cela chez lui. Elle lui répondit néanmoins, bien qu'encore un peu tremblante :

"O... Oui. Merci.  
-En même temps, soupira le jeune homme, Tu pourrai faire gaffe non ? On a pas idée de se promener à une heure aussi tardive dans la rue...  
-Je... J't'ai pas d'mandé ton avis Uchiwa, répliqua Sakura, agressive.  
-Mais je suis venu te sauver petite fille.  
-Je me souviens pas t'avoir appelé.  
-Et pourtant je suis là, souligna-t-il.  
-Et bien vas-t-en et laisse-moi dans cette ruelle...  
-Non.

Cela étonna Sakura, qui ne répondit rien. Sasuke la releva ensuite. Du moins il essaya car il s'aperçut que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas marcher, ses jambes ne la supportant pas. Il soupira donc :

"T'es lourde Haruno...

Mais il la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste fit rougir la jeune fille, qui s'exclama :

"Mais lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher toute seule !

Sasuke lui lança un sourire torve :

"Tu n'aurai pas des idées mal placées ? Alors que tu ne tiens même pas debout...  
-Pas du tout ! Je ne...  
-Tu es compliquée, la coupa le jeune homme avant de l'installer comme un sac sur son épaule, C'est mieux comme ça ?  
-Aie ! Je ne vois pas où l'on va !  
-Pas besoin.  
-J'ai la poitrine complètement écrasée !  
-Tu n'en as pas.  
-Que...

Mais Sakura s'interrompit, ne trouvant rien à lui dire et elle dut se contenter de cette position.

Sasuke marcha longtemps dans les rues, d'un pas assez rapide alors qu'il portait la jeune fille. Celle-ci observa les quartiers par lesquels ils passèrent et se mit à penser que décidément elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Elle se tortilla sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui râla :

"Quoi ?  
-Rien...  
-Alors arrête de bouger.

Ils étaient maintenant devant un immeuble assez imposant tant par sa taille que par la décoration dont faisait preuve le hall d'entrée. Sakura n'osait même pas imaginer les escalier si les boites aux lettres semblaient être coulées dans du marbre... Ils grimpèrent dans la cage de l'ascenseur et la jeune fille siffla devant les incrustations des numéro : de l'or. Et bah, les riches avaient vraiment de drôle de lubies...

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Celui-ci était en réalité un immense appartement, avec un salon si grand que le rez-de-chaussée de la jeune fille aurait put y tenir deux fois. Sasuke ne s'attarda pas dans cette pièce et il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain, où il déposa Sakura avant d'aller fouiller dans les toilettes. La jeune fille, restée seule, observa alors ce qui l'entourait : une baignoire avec toutes les options que l'on voulait, en bois. Un lavabo ovale, sous lequel on ne voyait que des objets bien ordonnés. Mais ce qui attira l'œil de Sakura ne furent pas ces deux éléments mais plutôt l'immense miroir qui se troublait en face d'elle. Elle alluma alors la lumière et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia.

Sasuke revint sur ces entre-faits et il la trouva immobile, fixant la face murale réfléchissante. Elle porta alors la main vers son visage et écarquilla les yeux. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il l'observa seulement, perplexe. Sakura recula vivement, s'éloignant du miroir. Elle s'aperçut de la présence du jeune homme et lança vers lui un regard déboussolé :

"Ce... C'est moi... Ca ?

Le terme "Ca" était bien approprié. Mais Sasuke se contenta de lui dire :

"Oui.  
-Oh mon dieu...

La jeune fille porta la main à sa lèvre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas fendue. Mais elle sentit la fissure sous ses doigts. Et elle regarda de nouveau dans la glace : l'image d'une jeune fille, en sous-vêtements dans une veste lui arrivant à mi-cuisse ne la choquait pas spécialement. Non. Ce qui la faisait se stupéfier était l'état de son corps : outre sa lèvre fendue, un hématome se dessinait nettement sur ses côtes droites et un bleu de la taille d'une mandarine se trouvait à son oeil gauche. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sur ses bras se voyaient des traces de lutte. Ses genoux, écorché, suintaient encore un peu, bien que faiblement. Ses pieds étaient quant à eux sales, enduit d'une substance noirâtre non identifiable. De plus, du sang séché se voyait ça et là sur son corps, vestiges de celui qu'elle avait fait perdre à Deidara lorsqu'elle lui avait mordu la langue. En s'approchant un peu, la fille unique des Haruno put remarquer des traces de griffures sur son ventre et vers son entre-jambe et elle frissonna. Mais ce qui l'acheva fut le suçon qu'elle vit. Prise d'une frénésie intenable, la jeune fille lâcha la veste qui tomba sur le sol et, les larmes aux yeux, tenta d'enlever la marque si infâme que lui avait faite son agresseur. Elle la gratta donc, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort, des gouttes translucides s'échappant maintenant à grands flots de ses yeux.

Mais des mains saisirent les siennes, l'arrêtant dans son geste désespéré de faire disparaître toute trace de Deidara de son corps. Il plongea alors ses yeux ébènes dans ceux émeraudes de la jeune fille, qui ne le vit qu'à moitié, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Le jeune homme lui dit d'une voix douce :

"Ca ne marchera pas tu sais.  
-Mais...  
-Sakura...

Elle craqua et ses sanglots s'intensifièrent. Elle avait eut réellement peur et le cacher ne lui servirait pas. Elle s'avachit donc sur le rebord de la baignoire et laissa ce sentiment s'enfuir de son corps. Sasuke ne fit aucun geste envers elle. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour ce qui était de la compassion, et ce même pour ses meilleurs amis. Il préférait donc ne rien dire mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire : le spectacle de cette fille pleurant dans sa salle de bain, en sous-vêtements et sans dignité le touchait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer et il s'assit donc à ses côtés. Sakura se rapprocha alors de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle finit en réalité par s'agripper à lui, si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne bougea pas, se raidissant instantanément :

"Que...  
-S'il te plait... hoqueta la jeune fille, Juste un moment... Juste... Un peu.

Le jeune homme, n'ayant pas le cœur de la repousser, la laissa alors faire. Il ne lui fit aucune démonstration non plus, néanmoins il ne la chassa pas, dégoûté qu'elle le touche, ce qu'il faisait habituellement.

C'est ainsi que ce qui devait arriver arriva : Sakura s'endormit, pleurant jusqu'à la dernière minute. Sasuke la regarda et il soupira :

"Franchement... T'aurais pas pu attendre ?

Néanmoins, avec une douceur insoupçonnée chez lui, le jeune Uchiwa la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer dans sa chambre, sur le lit. Il soigna ensuite ses blessures et sortit, toujours délicat dans ses gestes. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain où il ramassa la veste et l'étendit dans l'entrée. Puis, se dirigeant vers les toilettes, il y rangea les médicaments. Puis, harassé par les évènements, il alla se reposer un peu sur le canapé, où il finit bientôt par s'endormir.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, se redressant en sursaut et en hurlant. Elle avait fait un affreux cauchemar où elle se faisait agresser alors qu'elle rentrait du travail. Le rêve était si intense qu'elle en tremblait. Mais une douleur dans les côtes la fit grimacer. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était faible et que tous ses membres la tirait atrocement. Sakura s'ausculta donc et elle découvrit avec horreur de nombreux pansements sur tout son corps, signe que son rêve n'en était pas. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était chez Sasuke Uchiwa, son camarade de classe qui la lynchait. Elle ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi était-il dans les rues à cette heure-là de la nuit sur le moment, choquée par ce qui lui était arrivé, néanmoins la question lui revint en tête. La jeune fille entreprit alors de se lever, bien qu'avec de profondes difficultés. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et elle rougit en songeant au fait qu'elle s'était trimballée devant le fils Uchiwa comme ça... Des vêtements posés au bout du lit attirèrent son oeil. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un T-shirt et d'un short, probablement des affaires de Sasuke. Elle hésita tout d'abord à les mettre mais devant la propreté et le rangement impeccable qui régnait dans l'appartement - du moins du peu qu'elle en avait vu - elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas été déposés ici au hasard. Elle prit donc le pari de les enfiler.

Une fois cela fait, Sakura se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la chambre, trajet qui lui parut bien long pour ses jambes si faibles. La jeune fille se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse du sport... Une fois dans le couloir, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction aller, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la droite mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la bonne direction lorsque après avoir ouvert deux ou trois portes, elle n'était tombée que sur le dressing, les toilettes et un home cinéma. Elle fit donc marche arrière et arriva dans le salon. Il était toujours aussi grand, mais plus lumineux du fait du jour qui passait à travers les rideaux rouges. En fait la décoration était on ne pouvait plus sobre : douce, l'ambiance n'était ni chaude ni froide, simplement tranquillisante. Elle apaisait. Les canapés de velours noirs devaient y être pour quelque chose. Mais un détail attira Sakura : aucune photographie ne parcourait les meubles, pourtant emplit de place. Chez elle, des images du passés s'entassaient en tas dans tous les espaces disponibles, même jusque dans la salle de bain. Mais dans cet appartement, rien. Juste du vide. Et Sakura se dit que la famille Uchiwa ne devait pas être bien solidaire ni même chaleureuse.

Un mouvement attira l'œil de la jeune fille : Sasuke dormait sur l'un des canapés qu'elle avait observé un peu plus tôt. Elle s'approcha. Il avait un visage si paisible... D'ordinaire, il était lisse de toute émotion mais il n'en allait pas moins que ses traits étaient tendus, comme s'il était sous une quelconque pression. Ici, sur un sofa de velours, il semblait apaisé, calme et détendu. Voir même heureux. Ce qui était une sacrée antithèse lorsque l'on associait ce terme avec le fils cadet des Uchiwa. Sakura sourit puis pouffa, mais elle se tut bien vite, la douleur dans ses côtes l'en empêchant.

Elle avisa alors la cuisine et se dit qu'elle pourrait préparer quelque chose, histoire de remercier le jeune homme de son aide d'hier soir, même s'il lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle était lourde. Cette pensée assombrit un peu le tableau mais la jeune fille ne s'attarda pas dessus : elle n'avait cure de ce que pouvait bien penser Môssieur Uchiwa de sa personne. Aussi se mit-elle à fouiller dans les placards - même si on lui avait toujours dit que c'était plus que malpoli. Mais à dire vrai, elle ne l'avait jamais été devant Sasuke alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? C'est donc en souriant qu'elle se mit à la pâte. Dans les placards, elle ne trouva pas d'aliments japonais néanmoins, travaillant dans un café-restaurant, elle savait parfaitement quoi cuisiner. Elle mit donc de l'eau à chauffer dans la théière et se mit en quête de trouver du café. Un petit déjeuner à la française lui semblait être un bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'il y avait beurre et confiture dans les réserves alimentaires du jeune homme. Elle sortit donc ces denrées du frigidaire américain, ainsi que des oranges. Mais elle s'aperçut alors qu'il lui manquait certains ingrédients aussi alla-t-elle vers l'entrée. Elle y trouva son sac et dedans son porte-monnaie. Elle entreprit donc de prendre la veste que le jeune homme lui avait prêtée la veille et de sortir de l'appartement, non sans prendre soin de ne pas oublier la clés.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle rentrait, les bras chargés de tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se dévêtit et amena le tout à la cuisine. En y allant elle vérifia si Sasuke dormait toujours : il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle sourit. Et s'occupa de faire griller le pain, non sans songer que les regards qu'on lui avait adressé n'avait pas été des plus amicaux au Konbini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix la fit sursauter et elle en lâcha presque sa cuillère :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le ton n'avait pas été froid mais il n'avait pas non plus été très chaleureux. La jeune fille se retourna et découvrit Sasuke appuyé dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle sourit :

"Bonjour.  
-Hum. Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Le petit déjeuner.

Sasuke la regarda un instant, se demandant si elle se fichait de lui, mais au vue de son innocence, il se dit qu'elle n'était pas assez futée pour réaliser cet exploit. Même si elle avait du répondant. Il se contenta donc de l'observer tartiner des tranches de pain frais de beurre. Il vit alors que le petit déjeuner n'était pas un traditionnel et il se demanda si elle savait que tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à manger japonais le matin l'agaçait au plus haut point. Tout bien réfléchis non. Il s'assit donc sur une des chaises de la cuisine, n'ayant nullement l'envie d'aider en quoi que ce soit.

Sakura ne s'occupa pas de lui, occupée qu'elle était à sa tâche. Elle ouvrit la cafetière et regarda si tout était près dedans. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait et alla vers un des placards transparents dans lequel se trouvait les tasses. Elle en sortit deux et les posa sur la table, une devant Sasuke et l'autre en face. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de suivre ses gestes. Sakura retourna vers le plan de travail et entreprit de couper les oranges en deux puis de les presser. Elle ajouta ensuite un pamplemousse et quelques glaçons et versa le tout dans une carafe, qu'elle posa au milieu de la table. Elle amena ensuite les tartines beurrées, non sans prendre la peine d'y mettre la confiture. Puis elle s'assit face à Sasuke et lui sourit :

"Itadakimas !

Et elle s'attaqua à sa tartine à la fraise goulûment, d'un air gourmant et heureux. Le jeune homme la regarda, soupira et se servit du café. Sakura le fixa alors et il se stoppa :

"Quoi ?  
-Non rien. Je trouve juste ça étrange que nous mangions tous les deux alors qu'on ne se supporte pas...  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors rien. C'est juste bizarre... En plus je porte tes vêtements, j'ai dormi dans ta chambre et je t'ai fait un petit déj. Avoue que ce n'est pas banal.  
-Qui s'en soucie.

Sakura ne répondit rien, mais un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sasuke la regarda alors et lui dit :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Il était en effet étrange pour celle-ci de se trouver dans la même pièce que son camarade de classe, qui en plus d'avoir un visage parfait était vraiment trop bien foutu. A cette pensée, elle rougit, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils et réitéra sa question :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-R... Rien, bafouilla la jeune fille, gênée.  
-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? Encore des idées perverses ?  
-Que... Non ! fit-elle, maintenant pivoine.  
-A d'autre. T'es assez facile à cerner Haruno.  
-N'importe quoi...  
-Si. La preuve : tu es en train de te dire que c'est vraiment étrange de manger avec moi, et en plus de ça je suis bien foutu.  
-Et prétentieux.  
-Tu ne nie donc pas le fait que je soit bien foutu.  
-La ferme... cingla la jeune fille, bien que manquant d'une certaine acidité.

Sasuke ricana. Et but une gorgée de café. Et une autre. Et encore une. En fait il but carrément tout sa tasse et se resservit. Et il but encore quelques gorgées avant de se rendre compte que la jeune fille l'observait, médusée :

"Quoi encore ? fit-il agacé.  
-Ca fait pas beaucoup ?  
-Hum ?  
-Le café. Tu en es à ta deuxième tasse. Ca fait pas beaucoup ?  
-Ah ? J'avais même pas fais gaffe... marmonna le jeune homme.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu qu'elle les avait déjà plus ouverts que tous les japonais pure souche étant donné ses origines françaises de par son père. Ses émeraudes happèrent les ébènes de Sasuke, qui ne détacha pas son regard, comme hypnotisé. Il n'avait jamais remarqué mais elle avait des iris magnifiques... Il secoua alors la tête : c'était une pauvre tâche. Bien roulée mais pauvre tâche tout de même. La jeune Haruno observa ces changements d'expression avec attention. Elle sourit, avant de pouffer puis de se mettre à rire, se foutant ouvertement de la gueule de Sasuke. Celui-ci la foudroya du regard mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire : son hilarité redoubla tant et si bien qu'elle commença à avoir une crampe et à ne plus sentir ses côtes encore fragiles. Elle grimaça et reprit son souffle. Et le regard toujours emplit de malice elle finit son petit déjeuner avant de ranger ce qu'elle avait dérangé, néanmoins aidée cette fois-ci de Sasuke.

Elle le remercia encore une fois de l'avoir aidée et il grommela qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour elle. Elle ricana et lui dit qu'elle le savait mais qu'elle le remerciait quand même. Et elle s'en alla, son sac de cours dans une main, ses chaussures de filles aux pieds et les affaires du jeune homme toujours sur le dos. Il se dit que ça ne lui allait pas trop mal en fait. Mais il referma la porte de l'ascenseur et alla dans sa chambre. Il y entra et vit qu'elle avait refait le lit. Toute trace de son passage était soigneusement effacées. Il soupira et alla sur le balcon, où il s'alluma une cigarette. Il regarda ensuite vers le bas et aperçut la jeune fille, reconnaissable entre mille avec sa chevelure rose. Un petit bisounours dans ce monde d'adultes...


End file.
